My Friends and Foes
by Kokoro no Hana
Summary: From the moment they met, the nine Hogwarts students knew that friendship is not forever, and friends could become foes. SirusXOC RemusXOC SnapeXOC JamesXLily Peter has a twin sister. T for later minor language and stuff.


**Hi people! I'm back! Writer's block is horrid, especially when you also have Artist's block ..**

**Now before disclaimer, i want to recommend another Harry Potter story:**

**The Order Through the Eyes of Nymphadora Tonks, by gurugirl. It's a good story and i am DYING for the rest of the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lily's best friends, some of the other students, and i don't own any characters you recgognise from the books.**

A dark auburn 11 year-old looked at her uniform and sighed.

" To think, at the beginning of this holiday, I was a normal girl. Now i'm a witch " she said

" Don't you mean a _freak _" mocked a voice from the door. The voice was from a 13 year-old long-haired blonde. "Is ickle Lily going to Freak school, with other Freak boys and girls? "

" For your information, Petunia, it's rare for someone like me to be a witch. Anyway, i thought you wanted to go to Hogwarts as well "

Petunia snorted and wandered out the room. Not soon after, a blond woman walked in.

" Lily, dear, it is time to take you to King's Cross station "

" Okay Mum, let me just change " Lily asked.

Once she left, Lily changed into a short sleeved button-up pink dress with small flower prints and pink pumps. Then her family left for the train.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Severus' POV**

I sat in the first carriage and looked out the window. The rolling fields and tall trees whizzed past as the train speed towards Hogwarts, Scotland. Lily lay on the seats opposite me reading ' The Tales of Beedle the Bard ' until a knock came from the door.

A small girl with mousey brown hair tied into a plait walked with her brother, who was similar in looks only with wispy, paler hair and watery blue eyes insted of sea blue.

" May we sit here? " she asked " I'm Marina Pettigrew, and this is my brother Peter. "

" Of course! My name's Lily Evans " She replied.

_I might as well be polite _I thought.

" Hi, i'm Severus Snape. "

" Hi Snape..." Marina said dreamily

_Uhhh...okay, she's staring at me... _I though

Not long after, screams were coming from the next carriage and we looked to see what had happened.

" Eww...that's just gross, Potter! "

" No need to whine Remus. We told you to get out before the bomb went off "

" Sure... "

Five people stood in the hall, two of them grinning like the Chesire Cat. One had glasses, Black scruffy hair and mischievous hazel eyes, while the other had long, wild black hair. A Seventh year boy, most likely Head Boy, started shouting at them saying how they were lucky not to have a house yet.

" As long as i'm not in Slytherin, i'll be happy. " whispered the second boy.

" Don't worry Sirius, Slytherin is for evil people, not trouble-makers like us. " the first reassured.

" I bet i'm in Ravenclaw 'cause it's for smart and witty students " one of the victims thought out loud. I knew who he was, as his mother visited when father wasn't at home.

**Marina's POV**

" Remus? Remus Lupin? " Asked Severus. He started speaking to a sandy haired boy

" Oh, hi Snape. Haven't seen you since we were nine " Remus replied " By the way, this is Sirius Black, James Potter, Violet Lumos and Tabitha Estrella " he signalled to each peson as he said their name.

" Hiya. My name is Marina Pettigrew, this is my brother Peter, and these are Lily Evans and Severus Snape " I said Severus' name dreamily without intention. Whoops...

Violet was tall with a pale face, silvery blond hair pulled into a high ponytail and leafy green eyes. Tabitha was average height with chesnut hair pulled into two ponytails and silvery-blue eyes. Everyone was introducing themselves to each other when a announcement blasted into everyone's ears from above:

" All students please change into uniforms, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is coming into view. Thank you. "

Violet, Tabitha, Lily and I went into the first Carriage to change while Sirius, Remus James, Severus and Peter went into the next one.

Soon, all the first years, which included us, rode on the boats towards Hogwarts Castle with Hagrid leading us. I knew we would all get along.

**Like it? Please Review what you thought! I didn't want to be heartless so i gave Snape a lover and Peter a twin sister. Chapter two will invole the Ceremony and the first day. Bye!**


End file.
